


it was all okay

by Mossy_Bench



Category: Catalyst: A Rogue One Novel - James Luceno, Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-11-29 18:25:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11446521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mossy_Bench/pseuds/Mossy_Bench
Summary: Jyn's sprained her ankle.





	it was all okay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [APgeeksout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/APgeeksout/gifts).



Jyn's mother finishes winding a bandage around her ankle. It still hurts a little, but Jyn's run out of tears by now, and her mother says she'll be fine.

"Sometimes you worry me," her mother says, as she brushes Jyn's hair from her eyes.

Jyn grins up at her. She hasn't met many other people, but she's certain her mother is the kindest, bravest person in the galaxy, besides her father.

"I'll be alright," Jyn assures her, echoing what her father always says.

Her mother smiles slightly, resigned. "I know you will be," she says. Just as she always does.


End file.
